Chuva de Primavera
by GesseCullen
Summary: Uma história de amor e magia. Bella é apaixonada por Edward desde os 17 anos e apesar dele a repelir é nítido no olhar e na forma que se comporta que ele a ama também. Ele possui um segredo que o faz agir desta forma. Lute com Bella por esse amor...
1. Resumo

**_Chuva de Primavera_**

_**Resumo:**_

Isabella Swan ama Edward Cullen desde que tinha dezessete anos, antes mesmo que ele a puxasse para seus braços e a beijasse até que ela ficasse ofegante. Mas Edward a repeliu, não querendo sujeitar Isabella aos demônios dentro dele.

Dez anos depois, Edward é um viúvo com um segredo obscuro que esconde de todos, especialmente de Isabella. Não queria que ela se aproximasse, para não arriscar a feri-la. Apesar de ser um pintor que possui uma importante galeria de arte em Nova Orleans, ele não pinta mais. Não desde o dia negro seis anos atrás, quando sua mulher morreu. E não importa o quanto Isabella implore, não vai pintar o retrato dela nua, embora seu corpo exuberante e de natureza sensual, assombre seus sonhos à noite.

Isabella jamais aceitará como última resposta, um não. Está determinada a usar todos os seus poderes de magia para convencer Edward a voltar a viver e amar novamente, mesmo que tenha que seduzi-lo ao posar nua para uma pintura. E no jogo de seduzir o homem que ama, Isabela é implacável.

**_N/A: Fic para maiores de 18 anos ou para aquelas que sabem perfeitamente o que é Hot. Crepúsculo não me pertece etc, tec, etc..._**

**_Postei também o primeiro capítulo boa leitura..._**


	2. Capítulo Um

Chuva de Primavera

_**Capítulo Um**_

Isabella Swan se sentia como uma voyeur.

Do lado de fora da Belle Saisons, Galeria de Arte de Edward Cullen, ela o viu através da janela, o coração começou a subir em sua garganta a ponto de estrangulá-la. Ele estava de costas para ela, inclinando-se enquanto conversava com Ângela, a recepcionista. A calça preta sob medida abraçou seu traseiro firme, enquanto a camisa branca agarrava às suas costas com músculos bem definidos. Sua garganta ficou seca. Lambeu os lábios de repente, com muita sede. Só uma coisa poderia matar sua sede. Uma coisa que não podia ter.

Por que ele sempre a fazia sentir-se como se tivesse dezessete anos de novo, a língua presa e na agonia da primeira luxúria? Isso foi há muito tempo.

Mas os sentimentos nunca tinham ido embora. Bastou olhar para ele e seus mamilos incharam e ela ficou molhada. Deveria ter a muito tempo superado sua paixão de adolescente. Afinal, ele casou-se com alguém, mas estava viúvo agora. Ele sempre foi e sempre será um amigo da família Swan e também o melhor amigo de seu irmão, Jasper.

Foi o único homem que ela sempre quis, com uma fome que recusava a dissipar, apesar dos anos e dos eventos da vida que os mantinham separados.

Ele mantinha-se afastado, e nunca descobriu o por que. Ainda aos dezessete anos, experimentou a fome em seu beijo, esmagando-a contra ele em desespero, como se quisesse devorá-la no local. Então a empurrou e saiu. Casando com alguém depois. Mesmo seis anos após o acidente, que resultou na morte de sua esposa Tânia, ainda a evitava.

Balançou a cabeça e forçou os pensamentos indesejáveis para fora. Negócios. Estava aqui a negócios e nada mais. Cobiçar um homem que, obviamente, não queria você era uma lição de futilidade.

Ele atravessou as portas duplas que levavam até a galeria. Ela inalou fortemente para acalmar as borboletas no estômago, abriu a porta da frente, o tilintar suave do pequeno sino dando boas-vindas, muitas vezes tinha ouvido o som ao longo dos anos. Reconhecendo Ângela na recepção, acenou e parou lá primeiro, envolvendo a mulher numa conversa rápida antes de voltar para a galeria.

Moveu-se através das portas duplas, até o longo corredor em direção à galeria. O piso de madeira polida brilhava como novo, as paredes brancas deliberadamente austeras, para não distrair da arte pendurada lá. Ela fez uma pausa para examinar uma pintura a óleo do seu bairro favorito Pâtisserie Francesa. A arte era sua paixão, a única coisa que não fosse seu trabalho como Coordenadora de Eventos do Hotel Swan's que a fazia perder o fôlego e seu coração disparar.

Esta pintura chamou sua atenção mais do que outras. Vermelhos e brancos afiados do toldo brilhavam sob o sol do meio-dia de verão. Patronos casualmente vestidos sentados em mesas redondas pequenas. Contrastando com as cadeiras em ferro forjado preto, salpicando ao exterior dos ocupantes das cadeiras que tomavam café com leite e comiam confeitos franceses, a fez ficar com água na boca. Imaginava a primeira mordida em sua massa quente favorita, salpicada de açúcar e crosta escamosa soltando em sua boca. Um doce, recheio quente iria estourar do centro do confeito e deslizar sobre a língua, o derretido, creme de açúcar como um orgasmo para o seu paladar. Ela suspirou, lambendo os lábios e fazendo uma promessa a si mesma, comer lá amanhã de manhã.

"Faz ficar com fome só de olhar para ela, não é?"

Surpresa voltou-se ao som da voz profunda de Edward.

Não, não era a massa. Ele era sua fome, fez sua vagina chorar com a necessidade, seu ventre apertar, os mamilos endurecerem e sua boca aguar por um gosto dele. Memórias de dez anos, sendo transportada contra seu peito, quando a beijou com uma paixão que não tinha conhecido ainda flamejando tão profundo que era como se tivesse sido marcada. Seu beijo tinha queimado a memória em suas células cerebrais que se recusaram a ir embora.

Como é possível? Alguns homens exalavam sexo. Edward Cullen era um deles. E brincava com ela, atormentando com sua sexualidade masculina potente que mantinha fora de seu alcance. Fingiu que não tinha nenhum interesse sexual por ela, quando sabia muito bem que ele tinha. Homens como ele deveriam ser banidos.

Não devia ficar olhando para ele desta forma, não devia permitir o seu corpo acender uma fogueira, só de olhá-lo. Não devia ser tão sexy para tirar seu fôlego.

Ele não tinha que deixar o cabelo cobre crescer um pouco longo demais, fazendo-a coçar para afastá-lo de seu rosto. Não tinha que ter olhos cor de âmbar e algumas vezes dourado, do tipo que queimava um buraco através da roupa de uma mulher quando ele olhava para ela. Não tinha que ter um corpo perfeito de um metro e oitenta e dois esculpido em todos os lugares. Não tinha que fazê-la louca em todos estes anos.

Ela estava ficando cansada de jogar este jogo.

Usando a sua raiva como um escudo, arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, você ainda está vivo depois de tudo", disse ela, forçando a calma em sua voz, colando um sorriso educado e eficiente em seu rosto.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha oferecendo um meio sorriso torto. "Havia alguma dúvida?" Mesmo sua voz soava como o sexo à luz de velas.

"Você quebrou três compromissos nas últimas duas semanas. A angariação de fundos ao Conselho de Artes está se aproximando e eu preciso de sua entrada, afinal você é o presidente da captação de recursos e o responsável por este evento."

"Não era para isso que te contratei em primeiro lugar? Para cuidar de todos os detalhes que eu não queria fazer?"

Tentativa barata, mas ela não ia cair nessa. "Sim. Mas se você quer que eu faça a lista dos convidados entre outras coisas, e fazer isso não é de minha responsabilidade, você vai me dar um pouco do seu tempo."

"Chantagem? Bella, eu não sabia que você era capaz." Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ofereceu um sorriso torto, sorriso sexy que nunca deixou de ter um efeito profundo em sua libido. Seu coração acelerou e seus mamilos endureceram. Puxou o casaco em seus seios.

Realmente, Bella, você tem que controlar isso.

"Vamos lá. Nós vamos conversar no meu escritório." Fez um gesto na direção da porta aberta no corredor, forçando passar na frente dele, dirigindo-a e descansando a mão em suas costas. Ela estremeceu e tentáculos de desejo serpentearam até sua espinha. Andou rápido para frente, rompendo o contato, perguntando se ele fez isso de propósito para enervar-la.

Como avançou à frente dele, ela perguntou se ele olhava seu traseiro, enquanto ela caminhava como ela olhava o seu? Se o fizesse, será que ele estaria duro, como ela ficava molhada? Deus será que ela realmente queria saber a resposta a estas perguntas? Ficar focada em negócios era muito difícil.

Ela entrou no escritório, sentou observando como ele contornava a mesa, incapaz de resistir a uma espiada em seu traseiro.

"Você realmente não precisa da minha contribuição para todas as coisas" disse ele, sentando-se. "Eu assino os cheques. Você cuida de todos os detalhes. É por isso que eu selecionei o Hotel Swan's para angariar os fundos. Você é a melhor coordenadora de eventos do estado, Bella.

Ela não ia deixar os elogios influenciarem. "Existem coisas que precisa decidir Edward. Tenho uma lista. Uma lista muito longa. O cardápio não foi selecionado, nem os hors d'oeuvres2. Você precisa escolher uma das três opções de champagne que passei por fax na semana passada e me dê uma contagem final de convidados para que possa fazer os arranjos de mesa. Ainda não selecionou as músicas que gostaria de ter, ou onde gostaria que os itens do leilão fossem exibidos. Eu não tenho uma lista de itens a serem leiloados. E não vou tomar esse tipo de decisões, sejam monetárias ou sobre o evento sem o seu consentimento. Então eu sugiro que, se você realmente quer que este evento aconteça no Hotel Swan's, é melhor você limpar a sua agenda para as próximas duas semanas. Temos muito a fazer."

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu sabia que nunca deveria ter aceitado presidir à comissão de captação de recursos do Conselho de Arte."

"Então não é problema meu. Nós estamos presos um ao outro." Por que tinha que trabalhar com Edward? Ela tinha apenas chegado ao ponto onde podia existir sabendo que ele morava na mesma cidade e, felizmente, eles só se esbarraram em algumas ocasiões. Mas nas próximas duas semanas seria uma lição de autodisciplina para ela. A menos que decidisse interromper todos os esforços para ser educada e o montasse escarranchada nele em sua cadeira, balançando sua vagina contra ele até que pegasse uma pista da fantasia que ela queria.

Seus olhos semicerrados, lábios carnudos e apertados mostravam sua frustração com ela. Durante anos, ele tinha dado sinais mistos, assim como fazia agora. Evitou-a como uma praga, depois virou os olhos dourados sexy nela como se quisesse comê-la viva. Então, talvez, fosse tudo sua imaginação.

"Eu posso dar-lhe isso agora", disse ele, entregando uma cópia impressa. "Esta é a lista de inventário de arte que estaremos apresentando."

Grata pela distração de seus pensamentos, ela pegou a lista tremendo, tentava acalmar as mãos. Excitação batendo nela, fazendo-a fraca e nervosa. Deus, ela realmente precisava de sexo. Pena que o primeiro e único homem que ela desejava não estava nem um pouco interessado.

Ela vasculhou a lista, não escondeu a sua surpresa quando leu. "Edward, não há nada seu aqui."

Ele desviou os olhos por um momento, apertando sua mandíbula antes de relaxar e voltar para ela. "Eu não pinto mais."

Ela estremeceu com o tom frio, mas se recusou a deixá-lo congelá-la. "Mais uma vez, por que não?" Ela sabia que deveria deixá-lo. Por que ela se importava mesmo assim? Mas ela não podia. Quando não havia sequer um pequeno vislumbre de esperança.

Inspirou forte e disparou-lhe. "Eu estou muito ocupado dirigindo a galeria."

"Você tem a galeria desde a sua formatura, Edward. E costumava ser capaz de fazer tudo. Isso é a desculpa mais inconsistente que eu já ouvi."

"Deixa isto, Bella."

Ela ignorou seu tom irritado, começava a sentir a frustração que sempre surgia quando ela estava ao seu redor. "Eu não vou deixá-lo. Eu amo o seu trabalho. Todo mundo adora o seu trabalho. Inferno, mesmo você o ama. Ou você costumava fazer." Talvez esse fosse o problema. Talvez ele não gostasse mais. Não. Ela se recusava a acreditar. Edward transpirava paixão, tanto em seu trabalho e na maneira como ele olhava para ela. Ele sempre teve. Ela ainda o via em seus olhos, queimando com o calor quando a olhava.

Podia não querer desejá-la, mas a queria. E sabia que ele sentia o mesmo sobre sua arte.

Seus lábios apertados deflagraram a fúria nos olhos, em seguida, desapareceu tão rapidamente. "A arte não é algo que você faz, porque as pessoas querem que você faça." Levantou-se dando um passo para a porta, a luz e a paixão passaram de seus olhos, passaram a ter um vazio que ela sabia e que não podia alcançar. "Vou tornar-me disponível sempre que você precisar de mim."

"Certo. Assim como você está se fazendo disponível desde que começamos este projeto." Desde que, há beijou dez anos atrás. Sim, como "disponível", foi o mesmo em seu vocabulário. Ele há muito tempo colocou um sinal 'não invadir o seu coração'. Então, novamente, quando ela já tinha obedecido às regras.

"Eu disse que ia e eu vou." Ele encostou-se na porta, uma expressão entediada preguiçosa em seu rosto, enquanto esperava ela sair.

Tinha acabado de ser dispensada. Mas em vez de raiva, a dor invadiu seu coração. Levantou-se, sabendo que ela continuaria a lutar essa guerra com ele, percebendo que ela não tinha ganhado esta rodada. Deus, ela odiava estar sempre na ponta perdedora com Edward. "Ótimo. Quando você pode me encontrar no hotel?"

"Eu ligo para você."

"Eu não penso assim. Preciso de uma data e hora. Agora." De jeito nenhum ele ia escorregar por entre seus dedos novamente.

Suspirando, ele caminhou até sua mesa e abriu sua agenda de mesa, dando-lhe alguns segundos para olhar seu traseiro novamente. Ela resistiu ao impulso de gemer em seus pensamentos, cuidando de ter os olhos focados em seu nível de olho quando se virou novamente.

Quando ele virou-se, o fogo estava presente em seus olhos novamente, mas desta vez, foi verificada a raiva. Ela sabia que o tinha empurrado demais, tinha conseguido chateá-lo. Mas, caramba, como podia deixá-lo desistir de algo que encheu sua alma de alegria? Como ela podia se preocupar com ele, sem permitir que a luz de sua alma definhasse e morresse? Ela não podia. Ela não iria permitir que isso acontecesse.

"Eu tenho uma reunião aqui às seis horas. Sete é tarde demais?" Sua voz misturada com sarcasmo.

"Sete está bom. Em meu escritório?" Ela cruzou os braços arqueando as sobrancelhas, deixando saber que desta vez, não ia deixá-lo escapar dela.

"Eu odeio escritórios. Que tal jantar ao invés disso?"

Jantar? Santo inferno, de onde tinha vindo isso? Ele mal conseguia ficar, na mesma sala com ela, e agora pedia a ela para jantar fora? Ela quase caiu para trás em choque.

Negócios, Bella. É apenas um negócio. Ele não a tinha convidado para a cama, tinha acabado de tomar sua coragem para fazer bem sua promessa.

Ok, ela precisava sair daqui e resolver os seus nervos, reagrupar antes de se encontrarem novamente. "Jantar está bom. Gostaria de comer no hotel?"

"Isso vai ser bom." Deu um passo para a porta e abriu-a. "Agora eu preciso começar a trabalhar, se você não se importa."

Oh, não. Ela não o deixaria magoá-la. Recusando-se a ser afetada pela dispensa abrupta e fria, ela lançou-lhe um sorriso gritante que não chegou a atingir o seu coração e caminhou lentamente a partir do escritório, esperando que ele permanecesse na sala e olhasse o seu traseiro enquanto ela passava pelas portas da galeria.

A rodada um pode ser sua, Edward Cullen, mas eu não vou admitir a derrota tão facilmente. Espero que você esteja preparado para a guerra, porque isso é exatamente o que você vai conseguir.

Edward ficou paralisado pelo movimento sensual dos quadris de Bella enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, incapaz de sair fora deste estado de imobilidade até que ela desapareceu completamente pelas portas duplas, sem outro olhar em sua direção.

Droga. Inferno! Ele ajeitou a dor na virilha e fechou a porta do escritório, escorregando na cadeira e palmando o seu pênis duro através de sua calça.

Ela estava lá para matá-lo. Não só estava irritantemente teimosa, também tinha de passear por aqui cheirar como um dia de primavera, fresca, os braceletes nos pulsos pouco tilintando com uma melodia suave.

Um olhar para ela, um aroma de seu perfume doce de primavera e ele estava tremendo como um viciado com necessidade de uma dose. Tudo o que conseguia era pensar nela. Vestia seu vermelho terno florido, os seios cheios recortando o casaco. Seus dedos coçaram para traçar a linha de seu terno e deslizar as mãos dentro de sua jaqueta para colher sua carne firme. As poucas mechas soltas de seu cabelo castanho roçando o rosto em forma de coração, sem batom para estragar a perfeição de seus lábios carnudos. Seus pensamentos tinham ido ao sul e seu pau tinha crescido visualizando seu traseiro, enquanto a boca doce sugava seu pênis.

Pior ainda foi o som suave de sua voz melódica e incrivelmente fascinante. Cinco minutos com ela e tinha ficado tão duro que teve que se esconder atrás de sua mesa até que pudesse lutar por controle sobre sua libido.

E então ela empurrou. E empurrou. Como um cão de ataque implacável atrás de um osso, roeu a sua paciência e rosnou incessantemente até que ele quis cobrir sua boca sobre a dela só para fazê-la calar a boca sobre arte.

Havia coisas que ela não sabia. Mau, as coisas ruins sobre ele. Inferno, talvez se dissesse a verdade sobre a noite que Tânia morreu, ela viraria o rabo e correria. Se soubesse o que era bom para ela, o faria. E é isso que queria, não era?

Deus, ele estava uma bagunça. Por dez longos anos tinha evitado Isabella Swan. Forçou seus sentimentos por ela fora de sua mente, sabendo que se agia em seu desejo por ela, só traria desastre para sua vida. Ela foi muito doce, muito inocente, muito evidente no amor com ele sempre para pensar em tirar proveito dela. Inferno era uma criança na época.

No entanto, ela não tinha beijado ele como um garoto. Dez anos após seu primeiro e único beijo ainda podia sentir o gosto dela, a boca fresca e doce como a primeira gota de chuva na primavera, cheia de inocência.

Inocência resmungou balançando a cabeça. Ele tinha sido inocente até então. Até o momento que ele estava com vinte, já estava na merda e afundando rápido. Não importa o quanto a queria, não podia tê-la. Então, e agora. Se fosse esperto, teria deixado Tânia só também. Casou com ela por todas as razões erradas. E ela pensou que podia salvá-lo, assim como Bella pensava agora.

Ele tinha passado do tempo de ser salvo. E aprendeu suas lições da maneira mais difícil. Nunca iria ferir Bella como tinha magoado Tânia. Bella era uma amiga. Não, mais do que isso. Era irmã de seu melhor amigo e isso é tudo que sempre seria.

Ele podia querê-la até o dia que morresse, mas nunca, nunca iria tê-la.

"Você não tem uma vida para ir para casa?"

Ela saltou com a voz, tão imersa em seu trabalho, nem sabia que alguém tinha entrado "Você me assustou, inferno." Bella olhou para sua irmã Rosálie começando a fechar a porta do escritório. Trabalhando no Hotel Swan's com a irmã, dois irmãos, uma cunhada, não era sempre uma coisa boa. Estar no mesmo escritório só lhes dava carta branca para entrar, sempre que queriam.

"Não é culpa minha culpa se fica fora do mundo quando você está trabalhando" brincou Rosálie. Ela olhou o epítome da primavera em seu traje verde pálido ajustado para seu corpo esguio e seu cabelo louro solto derramando sobre os ombros. E claro, o brilho rosa em suas bochechas estavam presentes, desde que estava com Emment Hale ano passado.

"Eu não tenho um homem quente para ir para casa como você tem", Bella respondeu com um sorriso. "Então só vou terminar alguns trabalhos em seu lugar."

Ela quis dizer isso como uma sugestão sutil para Rosálie sair. A sugestão que sua irmã ignorou quando ela escorregou em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Bella.

"Você teria um homem quente para ir para casa se você parasse de trabalhar por um tempo. Você é a última de nós, Bells."

A última. Rosálie era a última irmã Swan que tinha arranjado um namorado. Seu irmão, Jasper havia se casado com sua colega de trabalho Alice apenas alguns meses antes. Rosálie estava fazendo planos para seu casamento com Emment, e seu outro irmão, Jacob, estava procurando uma casa com Nessie.

Isabella era a Swan solitária agora. A única sem alguém para amar. Mas havia uma boa razão para isso.

"Não é o meu tempo, no entanto, Rosie. Quando for eu aviso você." O único homem que ela queria nunca a quis. Em vez disso, ele deu a ela aqueles olhares que fez a sua loucura, mas sempre manteve distância. O que não daria por apenas uma noite de sexo quente com Edward Cullen.

"Você está corando!" Disse Rosálie.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e ela forçou pensamentos de rolar nua com Edward fora de sua mente. "Está... quente aqui".

"Acho que 'quente' está em sua mente, tudo bem." Disse Rosálie com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você se encontrou com Edward hoje?"

Maldita sua irmã por ser tão intuitiva. "Por uma questão de negócios, eu encontrei. E daí?"

Cruzando os braços e oferecendo um sorriso orgulhoso, Rosálie respondeu: "É por isso que você está envergonhada."

"Não é! Eu disse a você. Está quente aqui."

"Uh-huh. Quando você vai vê-lo novamente?"

"Hoje à noite para jantar. Mas só para verificar a lista para a angariação de fundos. Eu tinha que concordar em jantar com ele só para pegar um pouco do seu tempo. Está me evitando."

"E tenho certeza que você achará o jantar com ele completamente desagradável."

"Vamos parar Rosálie. Não há nada entre mim e Edward."

"Mas você queria que houvesse."

Porra, ela era uma leitora de mente? Sim, ela gostaria que houvesse algo entre eles, mais do que sempre quis qualquer coisa. Mas a última coisa que faria é dar munições a irmã para provocá-la com isso. "Não é mais. Eu não tenho dezessete anos a muito tempo. Eu não tenho mais paixão por Edward há muito tempo."

"Você não tem. Eu conheço você, Bella. Eu sei como você se sente sobre ele. Como você sempre se sentiu sobre ele."

"E você sempre me acusou de jogar de casamenteira? Você está pior do que eu. Não há nada entre nós, assim deixá-lo ir."

Em seu brilho forte, Rosálie assentiu. "Se você insiste. Então, como vão os planos de captação de recursos?"

"Muito bom. E com um pouco de ajuda de Edward devemos ter todos os detalhes acertados dentro de poucos dias. Sabia que ele não pinta mais?"

Ela estremeceu. Maldição. Ela tinha acabado de distrair Rosálie fora do tópico de Edward e o que ela fez? Saltou para a direita para falar sobre ele. Quando ia aprender a manter a boca fechada? Sua família saber sobre seus desejos só significava problemas.

Rosálie franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. "Eu sei que ele parou com a pintura após a morte de Tânia, mas pensei que já tinha iniciado novamente."

Bem, ela abriu a caixa de Pandora. Podia muito bem deitar sobre a mesa. "Eu não acho que tenha pintado desde que ela morreu. Seis anos, Rosie! Isso é muito tempo para desperdiçar um talento como o dele."

"Eu concordo. Mas desde que eu não sei nada sobre a inspiração artística, não posso dar nenhuma opinião. Acho que vai pintar quando estiver bom e pronto."

"Acho que precisa de uma mulher em sua vida." Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, sabia que sua irmã iria saltar de volta ao tópico.

"Você acha que ele precisa de você em sua vida."

"Não, é óbvio que ele não me quer. Mas acho que é tempo que conheça alguém e comece a viver novamente."

"Uh-oh. Isso significa que você tem uma carta na sua manga."

"E isso nunca é uma coisa boa, como todos nós sabemos", canalizou uma voz masculina. Mentalmente jogou uma praga por ser pega discutindo sobre Edward, ela sorriu para seu irmão, Jasper.

Jasper encostou descontraidamente na moldura da porta, o paletó pendurado no ombro, com ar descontraído e feliz, apesar do longo dia, Bella supôs que o casamento tinha amadurecido ele. Tinha perdido aquele olhar perdido desde que ele casou-se com Alice. Agora, ele irradiava tranqüilidade, seus olhos âmbar reluziam carinho e amor para sua nova esposa.

Ele entrou e instalou sua estrutura, magra na cadeira ao lado de Rosálie.

Bella revirou os olhos. Nunca teria todo o trabalho feito agora.

"Não tem uma esposa para ir para casa?" Rosálie perguntou a Jasper.

"Alice tinha uma conferência com um cliente do outro lado da cidade, esta tarde, por isso estamos aqui reunidos para o jantar. Você não tem um noivo para ir para casa?" Ele disparou de volta.

"Isso só acontece porque Emment vai me encontrar aqui para o jantar, também. Bells também vai jantar com Edward no Swan's."

Jasper olhou para ela. "O jantar é uma reunião sobre a arrecadação de fundos?"

"Sim".

"Talvez um pouco mais do que isso", acrescentou Rosálie, um brilho cintilante nos olhos dourados.

Jasper manteve seu foco em Bella. "Alguma coisa acontecendo entre vocês dois?"

Ela queria deixá-la cair de cabeça em suas mãos e gritar. "Nada está acontecendo entre nós. Rosálie é apenas irritante."

"Eu não sou. Você é a única que começou a falar sobre ele encontrar uma mulher."

Maldição.

Jasper franziu a testa. "Não é uma boa idéia, Bells. Ele não está pronto."

"Foram seis anos, Jasper", argumentou. "Ele precisa seguir em frente com sua vida. Você sabe que ele não pinta mais?" Deus, ela estava em todo o lugar, de encontrar-lhe uma mulher para o fato de que ele não estava pintando. Porque ela tentou esconder seus sentimentos de seus irmãos era um mistério. Eles podem sempre lê-la.

"Sim, eu sei. A morte de Tânia bateu-lhe muito difícil, especialmente porque ele estava dirigindo no momento. Eu realmente acho que seu amor pela pintura morreu com ela."

Ela não estava comparando. Sabia que a faísca ainda vivia dentro dele, a paixão de criar magia. Tinha visto isso. Sentiu. Sua própria magia estava tão afinada com tudo sobre Edward que podia até mesmo perceber suas emoções, não importa quão duro ele tentou parecer indiferente. "Eu estou ciente das circunstâncias. Eu só acho que uma nova mulher em sua vida iria inspirar o frescor em sua musa. Talvez ele começasse a pintar de novo."

"Caia fora, Bella. Edward não precisa de sua interferência."

Jasper tinha sido sempre o protetor de Edward. Quase como se Edward tivesse algum segredo profundo, escuro que Jasper não queria que ninguém conhecesse. Depois que Tânia morreu, Jasper cercou barreiras em torno de seu melhor amigo Edward, recusando-se a deixar alguém vê-lo.

Nem mesmo Bella. E queria desesperadamente ir, para passar seu tempo com ele e consolá-lo depois de sua trágica perda. Mas ele entrou em reclusão depois do enterro de Tânia, deixando a galeria nas mãos do gerente assistente por quase seis meses, enquanto se recuperava da cirurgia e dor.

Ele tinha sido ferido, mas não quis seu conforto. Não queria nada com ela, de fato se tornou ainda mais distante após a morte de Tânia. Mas só com ela, com mais ninguém. Ela não podia ler-lhe tão bem que tinha sido ferida por ele ao afastá-la. Lá no fundo havia uma boa razão, ele manteve distância dela, e ela sabia que tinha a ver com o que ele sentia por ela. Precisava dela mais do que ele percebia. Ele queria mais do que estava disposto a admitir. E toda a conversa dela sobre a fixação dele com outra pessoa era apenas uma maneira de lançar fora a suspeita sobre sua intenção com Edward. Sua família não sabia que ela já tinha a mulher perfeita para ele em mente.

Ela.

"Eu não vou fazer nada que Edward não queira que eu faça Jasper. Eu não sou mais uma criança e queria que você parasse de me tratar como uma. Agora, se você quer me desculpar, preciso terminar um trabalho antes do meu encontro, não minha reunião com Edward."

Depois de mais alguns momentos de conversa, Rosálie e Jasper saíram. Bella girou sua cadeira e olhou pela janela para o Bairro Francês abaixo. Não importa a época do ano, ele estava sempre ocupado. As calçadas estavam cheias de amantes ligados de braço dado, a partilha de um beijo secreto ou entrando numa porta isolada para algo um pouco mais apaixonado. Uma dor revolveu na boca do estômago, recusando a ir embora.

Estava sentindo aquela dor muito mais ultimamente.

Solidão envolveu-se em torno dela, apesar de seus melhores esforços para se manter otimista sobre sua vida.

Não precisava de ninguém. Sua carreira como coordenadora de eventos a mantinha muito ocupada. Às vezes namorou, mas principalmente mantinha aqueles encontros casuais uma ou duas noites fora para um filme ou jantar. Relações não eram apenas suas coisas. Ela tentou fazê-lo algumas vezes, tanto que terminou em desastre. Talvez não fosse talhada para o sexo e romance.

Sua mãe acreditava firmemente no destino, no destino que o conduz para o que você amava. Embora Jacob, Jasper e Rosálie tivessem lutado contra ele, todos os três deles tinham encontrado a sua alma gêmea. Bella conhecia seu destino, como tinha a certeza de que sua magia nunca ia falhar. Mas ultimamente ela começou a se perguntar se talvez ela não estivesse batendo na porta errada.

Ela era virgem aos dezessete, mas oh tão curiosa pela primeira vez, o único beijo. Quatro anos mais velho, era o melhor amigo de seu irmão e sua primeira paixão. Disse que ela era jovem demais para ele, mas ela tinha visto a necessidade primária em seus olhos quando ele olhou para ela. Sentiu que sua espessura, a ereção dura apertando contra as suas calças jeans quando moldou seu corpo para ele e beijou-a de uma forma que a deixou sem fôlego e molhada de desejo.

Deus, ela lembrava aquela noite como se fosse ontem, dez anos atrás. Nenhum nevoeiro nublou sua visão do primeiro beijo. Ainda estava claro como uma noite de lua cheia. A maneira como ele cheirava seus músculos tensos sob suas mãos vagando, a forma como a sua respiração cresceu dura e pesada, quando ele rasgou sua boca longe para olhar para ela. Seu olhar tinha inflamado quente com a excitação, falando-lhe das necessidades que ele não podia dar forma em palavras. Ela não precisou de palavras, até então. Ele não conseguia esconder que queria tanto quanto ela queria.

Então a empurrou e disse para ela encontrar um menino de colégio bom para o amor. Que estava velho demais para ela. Que não era o cara certo para ela.

Ela não queria mais ninguém. Ela queria Edward. Mas depois que ele conheceu Tânia. Dentro de um ano eles se casaram e começaram a construir uma vida juntos. A dor tinha sido insuportável. Sentiu-se traída, como se tivesse esperado que ele esperasse mais alguns anos até que ela crescesse. Convencida de que seus sentimentos tinham sido unilateral, decidiu ser apenas sua amiga. Apesar de seus sentimentos nunca terem diminuído, nunca tinha diminuído, embora ela tentasse seguir em frente.

Mesmo após a morte de Tânia, não tinha se aproximado dele, aderindo aos desejos de Jasper de ser deixado sozinho. Tirando encontros casuais, não o tinha visto muito. E nunca trouxe outra mulher para qualquer um desses encontros.

Agora, seis anos mais tarde, pouco tinha mudado. Ele ainda a empurrou e ela ainda estava louca por ele.

Mas ela não desistia. Eles foram feitos para estarem juntos e ela podia ser tão implacável como ele, se queria ser. Na verdade, ia começar hoje à noite. De alguma forma descobriria uma maneira de romper seu casulo. Ele precisava da pintura. Ele precisava começar a viver novamente. E precisava abrir os olhos e perceber que ela estava esperando muito, maldição muito tempo para ele pegar o que ela oferecia.

**_N/A: Minha primeira fic espero que gostem. Provável que só poderei postar aos fim de semana. Gostaram?_**


End file.
